Copa América Centenario- De charros y charrúas
by AyuPanda
Summary: Una pequeña apuesta sobre los resultados del partido entre México y Uruguay pone a Juan Pedro y Sebastián más ansiosos por terminar de ver el encuentro. Aunque sería bueno que puedan escuchar a los comentaristas en paz. COPA AMÉRICA (Copa100). LATIN HETALIA: México/Uruguay ft. Perú/Ecuador y un ligerísimo Chile/Bolivia. Por supuesto, las parejas se pueden entremezclar.
1. Acto I, parte 1

En contexto Copa América, me inspiré para escribir un fanfic un tanto distinto a lo usual. ¡Una obra dramática! Está escrita para ser representada en frente de una audiencia, entre amigos, por supuesto. _POR SUPUESTO_.*

Estoy con _un poco_ de tardanza para este partido... jeje... quizás llegue a escribir para los demás, pero este me lo pidió una amiga, así que heme aquí.

¡Vivan los ships inusuales! ¡Vivan los ships usuales! ¡Vivan los barcos!

Los personajes y la Copa América no me pertenecen.

*Si podría ser representada, si gustan. Pero su propósito es simplemente entretener :D

* * *

 _Se abre el telón, mostrando un escenario dividido. Por una parte, a la izquierda, una parte del primer piso de un departamento inicialmente sencillo y minimalista que ha sido alterado para ese día. Tiene las paredes blancas decoradas con un aire claramente mexicano, incluyendo los colores festivos de la bandera adornando todo espacio disponible. En el centro de mesa, delante de un sofá para tres personas amarillo con cojines rojos y blancos que da de frente al público, hay tres vasos de gaseosa junto con una botella de bebida gaseosa a medias y una botella de alcohol desconocido casi lleno. Por el otro lado, a la derecha, se encuentra una parte de un bar. El camarero le da la espalda al público y las sillas de bar, donde está sentado un sólo cliente al que no se le ve la cara por la oscuridad de ese lado, dan hacia el público. Se asume que hay un televisor en la ubicación del público en cada lado._

 _[Entran_ JUAN PEDRO, MIGUEL _y_ FRANCISCO _por la izquierda, los tres con la camiseta mexicana. Se sientan en ese orden en el sofá amarillo, cada uno tomando un poco de la bebida al mismo tiempo apenas toman asiento.]_

JUAN PEDRO: _[entusiasmado]_ ¡Hoy es un buen día para ganar! _[dejando su vaso, ya vacío, sobre la mesa]_ A pesar de que estemos en Gringolandia, tengo fe en que podamos pasar a octavos… Aunque siquiera empatemos este partido, seré feliz.

FRANCISCO: ¡Y estamos aquí para apoyarte! _[luego de dejar su vaso sobre la mesa pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de_ MIGUEL _]_ Lástima que no hayamos conseguido entradas baratas al partido en vivo, ¿verdad amor?

MIGUEL: ¡Exacto! Pucha, si hubiesen costado por lo menos 50 dólares menos, sí la hacíamos… _[se acomoda sobre el pecho de_ FRANCISCO _y sonríe]_ ¿En todo Gringolandia ponen esa cámara de besos? Porque nos hubiesen enfocado~

JUAN PEDRO: Claro, como apoyan tanto a uno de los dos equipos… _[ligeramente enfadado]_ ¡Que quede claro que mi casa no es un burdel!

 _[_ MIGUEL _y_ FRANCISCO _hacen caso omiso a la advertencia de su anfitrión y se besan por unos segundos.]_

JUAN PEDRO: ¡Qué haré con ustedes! _[rueda los ojos, acomodándose más cerca al brazo libre del sofá como si tuviese a alguien]_ ¿Quieren escuchar la canción que compuse como barra para El Tri?

MIGUEL y FRANCISCO: _[separándose para voltear hacia_ JUAN PEDRO _]_ ¡Eso sí!

 _[_ JUAN PEDRO _saca su guitarra de detrás del sofá y canta una barra muy buena para su equipo, la cual es interrumpida por una notificación de su celular.]_

SEBASTIÁN: ¿Querés hacer una apuesta?

JUAN PEDRO: Dale güerito, ¿qué me dices? Espera… ¿estás aquí en Phoenix?

SEBASTIÁN: En Phoenix mismo. El que gana tiene al otro como pasivo a su disposición esta noche. Espero no comas nada de tacos ni burritos hoy.

 _[Sorprendidísimo,_ JUAN PEDRO _se pone bastante serio y deja el celular a un lado. Vaya, qué tal apuesta…]_

JUAN PEDRO: Pos ya, queda. ¡Mas bien no te pases tú con el asado!

 _[_ SEBASTIÁN _lo deja en visto.]_

* * *

 _La luz que inicialmente estaba sobre el departamento se desvanece, oscureciendo ese ambiente. El bar, en cambio, se ve iluminado poco a poco, y se puede ver que_ SEBASTIÁN _era el fanático solitario. Lleva la camiseta uruguaya, sí, la apretadísima que deja ver hasta los pezones. Los demás que ingresen llevarán ropa casual. Tiene el celular a un lado de la barra del bar y una copa de vino al otro costado, luciendo ligeramente menos serio y mucho más animado de lo usual._

 _[_ JULIO _es empujado dentro de la escena por la derecha. Se le ve quejándose en silencio y sobándose el hombro, hasta que nota a_ SEBASTIÁN _y va a sentarse a su lado izquierdo, saludándolo casualmente.]_

SEBASTIÁN: ¿Y a vos qué te pasó?

JULIO: ¿Quieres la versión larga o la corta?

SEBASTIÁN: Mientras menos te escuche hablar y más me entere, mejor.

JULIO: _[desprecia el comentario]_ Me encontré con el roba-mar y le dije algunas verdades que no le gustaron oír mientras trataba de escaparse, ¡hasta que cruzamos por aquí y el muy desgraciado me pateó aquí adentro!

SEBASTIÁN: _[se muestra con mayor interés]_ Prosigue.

JULIO: Le dije que era obvio que Uruguay iba a ganar hoy, que no se olvide de la última masacre contra Chile cuando era supuesto campeón de América 3-0 y que recuerde que Bolivia tuvo una Copa América mucho antes de que pasen 99 años.

SEBASTIÁN: Vaya, quizás no eras tan ortiba como pensaba… _[le ofrece un poco de vino a_ JULIO _, quien lo rechaza]_ Tenés el derecho de sentarte aquí y apoyar a La Celeste en un encuentro que obviamente vamos a ganar.

 _[_ MANUEL _ingresa a escena por la misma puerta que_ JULIO _. Se acerca directamente a la barra de tragos y se sienta del lado derecho de_ SEBASTIÁN. _]_

MANUEL: México va a ganar. Aunque jueguen en la facilísima Concacaf, sólo digo, no necesitan joder a otros equipos para demostrar su superioridad.

SEBASTIÁN: _[malhumorado]_ ¿Alguien te permitió tomar asiento?

MANUEL: _[con el mismo tono]_ ¿Aún te duele el dedito en el culo?

JULIO: ¡Vos cállate! Si no piensas apoyar a Uruguay aquí, entonces largo.

MANUEL: Perdón, no me percaté que en la entrada decía "solo llorones".

SEBASTIÁN: _[enojándose más gradualmente]_ ¡Pero si serás bien boludo! ¿Querés llegar a los puños en esto? Porque fácilmente te podría ganar.

MANUEL: Creo que queda evidenciado mi punto.

 _[A pesar de la aparente molestia de_ SEBASTIÁN _,_ _no llega a hacerle nada a_ MANUEL _,_ _quien se mantiene sentado a su lado para observar la resolución del partido. En realidad aún no estaba verdaderamente enojado._ JULIO _está quizás más furioso que_ SEBASTIÁN _, lo cual demuestra con los brazos cruzados. Los seis personajes se concentran en los imaginados televisores, mirando hacia el frente a la espera del partido y_

 _Cae el telón.]_

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Toda apreciación será devuelta.

Vaya, primer capítulo pero aún ni siquiera inicia el partido...


	2. Acto I, parte 2

Los personajes y la Copa América no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Se abre el telón nuevamente. La luz de la izquierda se va encendiendo más poco a poco, mostrando a un incómodo y sexualmente frustrado_ JUAN PEDRO _sentado casi en la esquina de su sofá debido a que_ MIGUEL _y_ FRANCISCO _están prácticamente echados uno encima del otro ocupando el resto del sofá. El anfitrión por poco considera echar a sus huéspedes por exceso de afecto en frente de su soltería, pero había aprendido a ser hospitalario. En la derecha,_ SEBASTIÁN _se ha dispuesto a echarse sobre la barra de tragos, ya que consiguió seducir al camarero con esa camiseta y esos jeans apretados._ JULIO _y_ MANUEL _tratan de ver el partido sin ser interrumpidos por un pequeño argumento. Se da inicio al encuentro casi de repente. En un inicio, se escucha el himno mexicano, que_ JUAN PEDRO _canta con orgullo._

JUAN PEDRO: … ¡Al sonoro rugir del tambor!~

 _[Los demás se muestran respetuosos ante el himno, incluyendo a_ SEBASTIÁN. _Se supone que luego sigue el himno uruguayo, pero cuando el representante estaba a punto de cantar, se oye el himno chileno en su lugar.]_

SEBASTIÁN: ¿Pero qué-

 _[A pesar de las ganas de burlarse,_ MANUEL _lo evita por respeto. Se vive un momento bastante tenso en el estadio, el departamento y el bar. Sin embargo, lo que confunde a todos es: ¿por qué chucha canta Godín el himno?]_

SEBASTIÁN: Yo confiaba en vos, Godín. ¿Y ahora resulta que sos un infiltrado chileno muerto de hambre? _Aweonao,_ como dirías vos.

MANUEL: _[Al notar que_ SEBASTIÁN _lo tomó con tranquilidad]_ ¡Capaz si cantan el mejor himno del mundo tengan chances de ganar la copa este año!

SEBASTIÁN: Sólo porque yo puedo tomarlo a la ligera no significa que vos podás.

 _[Una vez que se da inicio al partido en sí, todo vuelve a la normalidad.]_

* * *

MIGUEL: ¡Me olvidé de felicitarte por haberle empatado a Brasil! ¡De hecho que debió de haber sido válido su golazo de Bolaños! _[se le acerca por un beso rápido]_

FRANCISCO: ¡Gracias! Exactamente… Y yo de felicitarte por el golcito contra Haití~ _[le besa la frente]_ ¡Era para mínimo 3 a 0, ¿no!?

MIGUEL: Cállate y bésame bien, carajo.

FRANCISCO: Pregunta de conocimiento: ¿mereces un buen beso? ¿Después de ese partido mediocre que jugaron los de tu selección? Eh~ No lo creo. ¡Y ni siquiera pusieron al guapo de Da Silva por más de 3 minutos!

MIGUEL: ¿Alucina que siempre merezco un buen beso? No te estarás fijando en otros, ¿verdad? _[trata de ponerse serio pero falla]_ ¡Ven aquí de una vez!

 _[_ MIGUEL _se acomoda en el asiento al lado de_ FRANCISCO _con la intención de besarlo directamente._ Por su mala suerte, JUAN PEDRO _justo se pierde el autogol de Álvaro Pereira a favor de su selección, al distraerse observando coléricamente a sus invitados. Al oír los gritos de ¡gol!, reacciona al voltear a mirar al público donde supuestamente está el televisor, corriendo hasta el frente para celebrar por su cuenta. Luego de ver la repetición, sonriendo bobamente de orgullo,_ JUAN PEDRO _vuelve al sofá, con la mirada en sus huéspedes.]_

JUAN PEDRO: ¡Ja! ¡Imbécil!

FRANCISCO: _[desconcertado por haber perdido el tiempo en los besos]_ ¿Perdón?

JUAN PEDRO: ¡El uruguayo este! ¡Metió un autogol! ¡Viva México cabros! Ahora más les vale a estos hijos de su madre que defiendan bien ese arco…

* * *

 _[Mientras tanto,_ SEBASTIÁN _está prácticamente ocupando toda la barra de alcohol, ahora sí enojadísimo. Ha roto la copa de vino causalmente y ha asustado a algunos comensales, quienes se alejan poco a poco. Sin querer queriendo,_ JULIO _y_ MANUEL _se quedan deleitándose con el trasero de su compañero sudamericano.]_

SEBASTIÁN: ¿¡Acaso sos conchudo!? _[en voz excesivamente alta]_ ¡Pereira de mierda, mexicano infiltrado _encabronado_ como dirás vos! ¡La reputa madre que te parió, idiota, tenía que ser a los 4 minutos!

MANUEL: ¿Ven lo que dije? No me equivocaba.

JULIO: ¡Es sólo el inicio! Sebas, vos no te preocupes, ganarás de todos modos… ¡Falta aún como una hora y media!

SEBASTIÁN: Por supuesto. _[se acomoda, más tranquilo]_ La humillación se la va a llevar otro equipo el día de mañana, no nosotros.

MANUEL: Uy, Julio, yo que tú no me dejo insultar así.

JULIO: ¡Queda más claro que el agua del Silala que no iba dirigido a mí!

MANUEL: Y si hablamos de aspectos naturales del otro país, queda más claro que el Salar de Uyuni que no comprendiste mi mensaje.

SEBASTIÁN: ¿Podrían callarse los dos? ¡Quiero ver el partido!

* * *

 _[Mientras tanto,_ JUAN PEDRO _se ha movido de posición y está en frente de la mesa central, bebiendo el alcohol desconocido directamente del pico más emocionado que cuando Itzel le prometió no tratarlo como idiota por un día. Poco a poco baja su expresión de felicidad, al notar la inacción._ MIGUEL _y_ FRANCISCO _han olvidado que no están en casa y han pasado de los besos inocentes a los mordiscos y chupetones encima del sofá. Felizmente_ JUAN PEDRO _ya no los ve.]_

JUAN PEDRO: Pero si es de puras faltas este partido… ¡Pos qué era de esperarse del equipo de los quejones muerde hombros!

MIGUEL: _[desatento a lo que sucede en el partido]_ Podríamos ir a la habitación si es que aquí te da eso que llamas vergüenza…

FRANCISCO: No sólo es eso, pero, bueno… Somos invitados aquí. _[un poco menos meloso]_ ¿No crees que tenemos suficiente tiempo en casa?

MIGUEL: ¡No! Este es un lugar diferente y nunca vamos a tener la oportunidad… Venga, por favor, justo ahorita que Juan Pedro no nos presta atención-

JUAN PEDRO: Que no los vea no significa que no los oiga. _[voltea a mirarlos, enojado]_ ¡Si tanto quieren agarrar váyanse a casa! No necesito compañía de todos modos… Itzel seguro ya va a volver de Chicago… De ver al gringo que supuestamente odia… Y yo me quedaré sólo, sin compañía… ¡Pero no hay problema! Vayan ustedes y sean una feliz pareja mientras yo bebo tequila para olvidar, disfrutando del partido por mi cuenta, en mi soledad.

 _[_ MIGUEL _y_ FRANCISCO _le dan una mirada indescifrable a_ JUAN PEDRO, _ya no tan juntos. Después se miran entre sí, como si estuviesen intercambiando una conversación mental. En unos cuantos segundos, ambos se ponen de pie.]_

FRANCISCO: Adiós, Juan Pedro, ¡un gusto acompañarte!

MIGUEL: Perdón por arruinarte la velada, pero te aseguro que sin nosotros le irá peor a tu selección…

JUAN PEDRO: ¡Pos si! Literalmente si Perú y Ecuador no estuviesen en la Copa América, México no tendría tantas chances de ganarles a los demás. ¡Gracias!

FRANCISCO: _[En voz alta]_ ¡Disculpa por haber demostrado sentimientos por mi chico! Pero qué puedo hacer si ya sabía que no eras muy tolerante, y para colmo no tienes a nadie para llorar en su hombro si pierdes.

MIGUEL: Uh, no creo que-

JUAN PEDRO: ¡Intolerante serás tú! Yo he tratado de aguantarles hasta ahora, no me chingues, más de sus cosas que no me involucran me hubiesen puesto los pelos de punta de la mala forma. ¡Nos vemos en mucho tiempo! Porque dudo que en cuartos de final eso suceda.

 _[Sin argumentar más,_ MIGUEL _y_ FRANCISCO _se dirigen hacia la puerta, tomados de las manos. Apenas llegan a la puerta, se dan un beso intenso más, incluyendo tocadas de trasero y juntadas de pelvis._ JUAN PEDRO _, una vez más, se muestra disgustado con la actitud de sus invitados.]_

JUAN PEDRO: _[En voz alta]_ ¡Lárguense y no me refrieguen la soledad en la cara!

* * *

 _[Luego de despedirse ~cordialmente~,_ MIGUEL _y_ FRANCISCO _salen del escenario. Nunca le prestaron demasiada atención al partido, puesto a que, después de todo, sus selecciones no llegarían a enfrentarse con ninguno del grupo C en mucho tiempo._ JUAN PEDRO _vuelve al sofá, acomodándolo un poco antes de echarse para seguir viendo el partido. Las luces se tornan más sombrías, simbolizando un avance en el tiempo. En pocos segundos se aclara el lado del bar, donde se puede apreciar a_ JULIO _y_ MANUEL _detrás de la barra, peleando verbalmente._ SEBASTIÁN _no es visible. Al parecer, el primer tiempo acabó.]_

JULIO: ¡Verás que cuando nuestras selecciones jueguen solamente nos ganarían haciendo trampa! Seguramente ya han comprado todos los árbitros y nos van a expulsar a los mejores…

MANUEL: Estái ardido porque tu predicción de hoy no funcionó y te volví a ganar. De todos modos los venceremos. Digo, si es que habría que comprar un partido, ¿para qué desperdiciar el dinero con tu selección si son malísimos?

JULIO: ¡Admitiste que hacen trampa! Sabía, vamos a llevar una apelación a La Haya para que nos resuelva el problema y los descalifique de-

MANUEL: Te juro que no sé si me seguís el juego o si no entendís mi punto.

 _[Los argumentos fuera de tema prosiguen, hasta que_ SEBASTIÁN _revive desde más atrás y se sienta en la banca del medio, sin lucir 1% derrotado. Mantiene la expresión serena y firme en que su selección ganará.]_

SEBASTIÁN: Quizás Chile no compró la copa este año, porque México se le adelantó… No, así no vale, ¡esta Copa Centenario ha sido armada para que ganen los saltamuros! Así los yankees no se sienten tan mal de tener un ser como Donald Trump en la carrera para presidente… ¡Y seguro que la Concacaf entera se unió para que gane México! Así dejarnos a los Conmebol fuera.

MANUEL: ¿Por qué no admitís que tu selección de arenosos va perdiendo y ya? El sentimiento de unión sudamericana no va a servir si viene de alguien que se zurra de los demás países para avanzar por su cuenta y tiene jugadores con apellidos como Cavani y Fucile…

SEBASTIÁN: Perdón que te diga, pero sirve más que si viniese de alguien que proviene del país más odiado de Sudamérica.

MANUEL: Tengo solamente una palabra como respuesta: envidia.

SEBASTIÁN: Y yo tengo tres: vete de aquí.

JULIO: _[deja de reírse, se aclara la garganta]_ ¿Vos te quedas aquí? Porque pensaba que quizás si es que vas a ver en otro sitio-

SEBASTIÁN: Vos también. En realidad, saben qué, mejor yo me voy.

 _[Cansado,_ SEBASTIÁN _se va del bar, saliendo por el lado derecho del escenario._ JULIO _y_ MANUEL _se miran el uno al otro tras recibir la cuenta que dejaron los consumos del recién escapado… Y se oscurece el lado del bar. Poco a poco_

 _Se cierra el telón.]_


	3. Acto II, parte 1

_Descanso. Se abre de nuevo el telón. Poco a poco se va iluminando toda la escena, en esta ocasión ya no dividida entre la sala y el bar, sino en una habitación. Se asume que es la de_ JUAN PEDRO _, quien está echado sobre la cama de sábanas blancas en medio boca arriba. Las paredes son de un tono rojizo pálido y tiene múltiples decoraciones. Al lado izquierdo de la escena está la puerta de ingreso mientras que al lado derecho hay una especie de sección designada a la religión- con una virgencita de Guadalupe, rosarios, velas y símbolos especiales. Aparte se aprecian otros elementos como la guitarra, un clóset, una mesa de noche con una lámpara de mesa, ropa desordenada, entre otros. Se asume que el televisor está, nuevamente, donde se encuentra el público._

 _[Suena una notificación del celular de_ JUAN PEDRO _.]_

SEBASTIÁN: ¿No te harta ver fútbol con otras personas?

JUAN PEDRO: Pos si. ¡Pero no me cambies de tema! Yo voy ganando, así que ve preparándote porque esta noche no tendré compasión~

SEBASTIÁN: Eso lo veremos. Aún faltan por lo menos 45 minutos, y según el juego que hemos visto en el primer tiempo, es matemáticamente posible que empatemos en 10 minutos y les pasemos en 20. Ábreme la puerta.

 _[Ante el último mensaje,_ JUAN PEDRO _debe reflexionar. Se queda en la inacción por un momento, pero después, inconscientemente, presiona un botón de su inalámbrico para abrir la puerta de entrada. Se escuchan pasos, hasta que se oyen golpes en la puerta de la habitación._ SEBASTIÁN _entra en unos segundos, luego de que haya encontrado la llave de repuesto debajo de la alfombra.]_

SEBASTIÁN: Sos bastante ingenioso.

JUAN PEDRO: ¿A qué te refieres?

 _[_ SEBASTIÁN _camina hacia la cama, agitando las llaves en frente de_ JUAN PEDRO _, quien se muestra sumamente confundido y un poco avergonzado, en especial por la ropa apretada que lleva puesta el recién llegado.]_

SEBASTIÁN: Podría entrar cualquier persona a hacerte cosas inapropiadas y a vos ni te preocupa. _[suspira]_ Deberías tener más cuidado.

JUAN PEDRO: Si, perdón, perdón… ¿A qué se debe el diseño de tu camiseta?

 _[Al notar el efecto de su persona sobre_ JUAN PEDRO _,_ SEBASTIÁN _opta por seguir fingiendo que no halla el motivo para su sonrojo. El buen uruguayo sabe que es sexy y no teme ocultarlo, pero tampoco lo presume. Demasiado.]_

SEBASTIÁN: No tiene nada de inusual.

JUAN PEDRO: Seguro… _[nervioso]_ Eh, cambiando de tema nuevamente… ¿Por qué no abres el cajón que está al lado tuyo?

 _[Ligeramente confundido,_ SEBASTIÁN _abre el cajón de la mesa de noche. Se encuentra con un tarro de vaselina y procede a sonreír de lado.]_

SEBASTIÁN: ¿Para vos? La pregunta aquí es por qué tenés un tarro de vaselina en tu mesa de noche… ¿Quién es el invitado usual?

JUAN PEDRO: ¡No! _[evitando sonrojarse, algo tembloroso]_ Lo uso para la resequedad de los codos y eso... Sólo quería que sepas que no te tendrá que doler demasiado, así que no te preocupes si pierdes~

 _[_ SEBASTIÁN _sonríe un segundo, pero luego procede a volver a estar serio para dejar el tarro de vaselina sobre la mesa de noche. El resultado del partido cambiaría, estaba casi seguro._ JUAN PEDRO _cree lo contrario, y ya confía en que su selección va a ganar.]_

JUAN PEDRO: ¿Por qué no te sientas?

SEBASTIÁN: _[toma asiento]_ Necesitaba el permiso, ¿no?

JUAN PEDRO: Bueno, por mi ningún problema si te quedas de pie y puedo verte desde cualquier ángulo…

 _[_ JUAN PEDRO _se calla, inmediatamente sonrojándose al máximo. No había sido intencional, pero_ SEBASTIÁN _ya levantaba una ceja. Su orgullo no se notaba, pero por dentro tenía ganas de decirle "ya lo sé, no te resistís."]_

JUAN PEDRO: Perdón, yo, no había sido mi intención, digo, es que no soy de cosas cursi y seguro te parece que-

 _[De un momento al otro,_ SEBASTIÁN _se le acerca a_ JUAN PEDRO, _para darle un beso rápido en el cachete. No era por nada, sólo para que se calle. El huésped ya no podría estar más sonrojado, aunque ahora su invitado se le había unido en la fiesta de sonrojos. Ambos terminaron mirando al frente, justamente antes que la televisión retorne a la cancha de fútbol donde ingresaban los jugadores de ambos equipos. El segundo tiempo estaba por iniciar.]_

JUAN PEDRO: ¿Esto quiere decir que-

SEBASTIÁN: Guardá silencio.

 _Se da inicio al segundo tiempo, mientras ambos chicos tratan de concentrarse en el partido entre sus selecciones. Era bastante difícil, pero por lo menos_ SEBASTIÁN _sabía disimular un poco mejor._ JUAN PEDRO _estaba con una mezcla de emociones tan grande que ni siquiera estaba consciente sobre lo que sucedía en el partido, y así pasaba el tiempo. Hacían algunos comentarios en referencia a las malas jugadas, particularmente, hasta que Godín metió un gol a favor de la selección uruguaya._ SEBASTIÁN _sonríe de lado, recobrando la confianza en que podrían voltearles el partido. De igual forma no mostraría su emoción desbordante, no exactamente por respeto a_ JUAN PEDRO, _pero sí por respeto a su integridad si es que quedaban empate._

SEBASTIÁN: Te juzgué mal, Godín, no sos infiltrado.

JUAN PEDRO: ¡Esto no significa nada! Bah, bueno, en realidad seguro que sí nos ganan… Era de esperarse, aunque no esté Suárez.

SEBASTIÁN: Ve preparando la vaselina, entonces, parece que preferís perder.

 _[_ JUAN PEDRO _traga saliva, sin mover los ojos del frente, donde está la televisión._ SEBASTIÁN _sonríe de lado, aunque aún deben saber la resolución.]_

JUAN PEDRO: Ahorita retomamos la fuerza, ya vas a ver…

 _[Cuando están por terminar los 90 minutos regulatorios, cinco minutos antes, para ser exactos, Rafa Márquez mete un derechazo en el arco uruguayo. Justo cuando_ SEBASTIÁN _recobraba las esperanzas en ganar y_ JUAN PEDRO _las perdía, se oye un rugido recorrer las tribunas del estadio.]_

JUAN PEDRO: ¡México manda, cabrones!

 _[_ SEBASTIÁN _evita los comentarios y se queda observando los últimos minutos de juego sin dirigirle la mirada ni la palabra a_ JUAN PEDRO _. Lamentablemente para el invitado, dos minutos durante el tiempo extra, Héctor Herrera mete un tercer gol para la selección mexicana.]_

JUAN PEDRO: ¿Quién dijo que perderíamos contra la Conmebol! [ríe, celebrando] ¡Somos mejores que el primero de la eliminatoria al mundial!

SEBASTIÁN: Pero- Esto no- ¡La copa es en Estados Unidos! ¡Obviamente la armaron para que gane México y no queden mal por todo lo que han dicho!

JUAN PEDRO: ¡Sólo te arde mucho! ¿Muy picantes nuestros tacos?

 _[Pocos minutos después, acaba el partido y por ahora...]_

JUAN PEDRO: Te toca cumplir con la apuesta~

 _[...se cierra el telón.]_


	4. Acto II, parte 2

Lo siento, traté de escribir algo sensualón y fallé. Además que tenía otros fanfics en cola por terminar, PERDÓN [ _llora en todos los idiomas_ ]. Pero por fin, luego de meses, he podido completar esto. Dejaré de poner excusas y espero que no esté tan mal.

PD: Cambié el formato, creo que se ajusta mejor.

PD2: Si alguien conoce más fanfics de este ship más crack que la mismísima droga, avísenme. Porque creeeo que soy la única que ha "tratado" MexUru o UruMex lo que sea que sea esto :D ¡Gracias!

* * *

Juan Pedro solía ponerse bastante incómodo en lo que respecta al romance, y siempre conseguía meter la pata en los peores momentos. Esto era motivo de burla por parte de su hermana, por supuesto, quien parecía tener mucha más autoridad que el propio macho mexicano.

Quizás lo que causaba estos deslices era que simplemente no pensaba.

–No sabes lo que me provoca hacerte desde que llegaste, con esa camiseta calienta pollas de tu selección...

No recibió respuesta alguna. Seba seguía totalmente serio, con la mirada fija en la molesta celebración mexicana.

–Vamos, no puedes retractarte ahora... ¡Tú mismo apostaste!

De nuevo, lo único que se oía provenía del televisor.

Tras la doble ausencia de respuesta, Juan Pedro decidió tomar acciones, al apagar la TV y arrimarse más cerca a su invitado. Trató de acercarse por un beso, pero una mano lo detuvo.

–Creo que mi mensaje no quedó claro.

Como siempre, Sebastián sabría aprovechar muy bien la situación. Aunque haya perdido, no pensaba cumplir con su propia imposición.

–Fue una broma. ¿Por qué querría coger con vos?

Ese comentario hirió a Juan Pedro como si una flecha venenosa le hubiese atravesado el corazón. No sólo porque lo hacía sentir idiota, pues de eso ya se encargaba Itzel prácticamente todos los días, pero particularmente porque no se sentía con suficiente maldad en el alma como para obligar a Seba. Ahora era él quien no podía responder.

Se alejó nuevamente del uruguayo, cabizbajo y frustrado. Quizás el silencio de aproximadamente un minuto logró que Sebastián se ablande un poco y deje el sabor amargo de la pérdida atrás, pues no era _tan_ rencoroso. Posiblemente permita que se cumpla la apuesta...

–Bo... Vení, podés acercarte.

–Como mis jugadores a tu arco~

Efectivamente, Pedro siempre conseguía meter la pata en los peores momentos.

* * *

Sebastián estaba ya en la calle estadounidense, encaminándose al hotel en el que se hospedaba. No es que los comentarios lo ofendan, pero hacerse el difícil era su especialidad. Siendo así de inalcanzable, Juan Pedro tendría que hacer sacrificios para siquiera poder tocarlo.

El mexicano, por supuesto, se había dispuesto a seguir a su invitado hacia donde sea que vaya. Tratando de ser sigiloso, por supuesto, pero la distancia que los separaba no excedía los 5 metros. Seba ya se había dado cuenta, pero fingiría que no hasta llegar al hotel.

Pasaron aproximadamente tres cuadras más hasta que Pedro por fin se le adelantó para detenerlo.

–Oye, disculpa, no era para que te vayas...

–¿De la copa o de tu casa?

El uruguayo podía hacer comentarios contra cualquiera, hasta contra su propia nación, pero a pesar de su acidez, siempre tenía una expresión serena. Y mucho brillo. El mexicano no parecía conocer esto.

–Creí que...

–Creíste mal.

En medio de la vereda, Sebastián se acercó un paso más a Juan Pedro, tomándolo desprevenido. Sin previo aviso, lo tomó de las mejillas para darle un pequeño beso.

–¿Pensás cumplir con la apuesta o vuelvo a casa?

* * *

El sexo público no había cruzado la mente de Pedro antes de ese día, no porque no fuese aventurero, pero simplemente porque no creyó que nadie fuese a acceder a esa ubicación para divertirse un poco. Estaban en un pequeño callejón entre dos bloques de apartamentos bulliciosos, con celebraciones al máximo volumen, pues al parecer el vecindario era casi netamente mexicano. Eso era bueno, pues nadie se percataría de lo que hacían.

A pesar de supuestamente haber perdido, Sebastián tenía bastante control sobre la situación, teniendo a Juan Pedro contra la pared mientras se besaban.

–D-Dijiste que el que ganaba iba a poder ordenarle cosas al otro...

–Nunca dije eso, simplemente mandé un mensaje.

–Bueno, pero me lo hiciste llegar.

–Comunico muchas cosas.

De todos modos, poco a poco el rubio se había deshecho de los pantalones del ganador. Comenzaba a sentir su erección sobre la ropa interior, para provocarlo un poco más. Cuando Juan Pedro quiso hacer algo parecido, sin embargo, se le fue negado el permiso.

–Yo decido cuando podés tocarme.

Y como perrito obediente, el mexicano no tuvo más remedio que ahogarse en el placer que las manos y prontamente los labios del uruguayo le estarían brindando. Luego de varios minutos, cuando pensó que estaba a punto de correrse, recién le fue permitido comenzar a dar las órdenes.

En unas horas investigaría un poco más de los beneficios del edging.

* * *

Y colorín colorado, ¡este cuento se ha acabado!


End file.
